


Untitled.

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP
Summary: 拐夕特辑。一机如愿以偿，一机求之不得。
Relationships: MD-11/Boeing 777
Comments: 1





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> 十一是你所握不住的。

十一将被停产的消息传来时他正在和拐于床上翻滚。拐发出的大声呻吟虽然聒噪但令他感到十分满意。这时被推挤滚落到地上的手机发出刺耳的三全音昭示自己的存在，亮起的屏幕上有一条白色长方框居于中央告知一条新消息的出现。

十一停下动作，把拐从身上推开，探身去捡手机。一条邮件。发件人是波音。内容简短，措辞冰冷，就像Mr. B一直以来对待其他过继来的飞机的方式一样。里面的内容和他一直以来都会在梦魇中见到的一样，和他一直以来都在渴求得到的一样。他不知道该想些什么，这是世界尽头的噩梦，还是一种愉快的解脱？但是该走了。

于是十一直接把拐从自己身下推到床的另一头，坐起身子开始穿衣服。拐回过头，不知所措。

他试图读十一的表情。光线经过被粗暴扯在一起的窗帘之间的空隙直射在十一脸上，原本方向随机不定的漫反射此时却显得无比刺眼，让他无法直视。 

他伸手去够十一的手机。十一的反应很快，在拐能够读到上面的内容前就把那斑驳不堪布满磨损的物件一把夺回，但还是让他捕捉到了几个关键词。十一用余光看到拐爬起来靠近他。“狗屎。”他想，“None of your business. ” 

拐先开口了，永远都是拐先开口。“是我想的那样吗，那个邮件……”他带点犹豫，“对不起，你知道我不想这样，一定有什么办法去找B说说……” 

十一不打算回应，径直去到卫生间里仔细把手搓洗干净，然后是脸。“办法是有的。”十一这样想。“全都死了，就你未死。” 

_算了吧。_

他回到床边，捡起自己的外套。稍微看了看外表面。没脏。所以他把外套披在肩上，依次把手臂穿过袖子，同时转身朝向门。 

拐坐起来，向十一伸出手， “等等， 别走—— ” 

但十一并没有理会。他穿好衣服，将褶皱拉平，尽力让它们看起来外表整洁。随后绕过被随意丢在地上的半盒避孕套与早已故障的破旧冲击钻，大步走出房间迎接终结。


End file.
